In Color
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: If it looks like we were scared to death, like a couple of kids just trying to save each other, you should've seen it in color -Jamey Johnson.


**In Color**

**Summary: If it looks like we were scared to death, like a couple of kids just tryin' to save each other, you should've seen it in color... -Jamey Johnson**

**A/N: I heard this song and it made me think of a conversation Booth could someday have with his grandson. So.. yup. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, don't own, yada yada yada. Zoom in on my empty wallet. **

"Hey Grandpa." Cody Lee Booth stepped into the garage.

"Cody, how are you?" Seeley Booth set his wrench down on the tool bench and walked over to his grandson, hugging him.

"I'm good. Dad dropped me off, I have a report to do for school and I need some old family pictures." Cody was a miniture version of Parker, sandy blond hair and big brown eyes, complete with the patented Booth grin.

"Well, let's see if I can help with that." Booth lead the boy into the house.

"How's Aunt Chris?" Cody asked, following Booth to the hall closet.

"She's fine. She'll be home in time for your birthday." Booth ruffled his hair.

"Cool." Cody smiled.

"Here. Take this to the living room." Booth handed the box of pictures to Cody.

"Yes, Sir." Cody accepted the box and walked to the living room, sitting it on the coffee table. Booth followed him in, sitting on the couch next to him.

Booth opened the box and pulled out a stack of photos, chuckling, "Here's one of me and my brother Jared."

"When was this?" Cody chuckled, "Your hair is a mess Grandpa."

"I know. I did it just to tick off my dad." Booth ran a hand over his face as he looked at the picture, "That was the eighties, I was eleven."

"What was the occasion?" Cody asked.

"I think it was Jared's birthday. We were terrified, cause my dad wasn't the nicest person." Booth explained, "It seems like forever ago."

"It was." Cody reassured him.

"Thanks Cody." Booth chuckled.

"What's this one?" Cody held up a worn out picture, it was black and white and tattered around the edges, like it had been looked at a lot.

"Desert Storm." Booth sighed, "That was taken over seas in Iraq."

"Oh." Cody said softly, he knew his Grandfather didn't like to talk about his time in the army.

"That's me and my buddy, Parker. I named your Dad after him." Booth said softly, "He never came home."

"I'm sorry." Cody said.

Booth swallowed hard and shook his head, "He was a good man. That was our first few weeks over there. We were terrified by all the talk from the higher ups."

"But you did your job." Cody said.

"Yeah, we did." Booth smiled, "We had some good times too. We got to change lives."

Cody nodded.

"I wish you could've seen us Cody." Booth's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Hey!" Cody grabbed a picture off the table, "What's this one?"

"That's me and Grandma... on our wedding day." Booth looked at the young people in that photo, it seemed so foreign to him.

"Grandma looks pretty." Cody said, leaning against Booth on the couch and Booth wrapped an arm around him.

"She is pretty, Cod... the prettiest." Booth said, "This is my favorite picture.."

"Who's that?" Cody pointed at people.

"Well, that's your Dad.. there's Christine.." Booth pointed them out, "That's Jack Hodgins and Angela.."

"Grandma's friends?" Cody asked.

"Yeah." Booth nodded, "There's Jared."

"You all look so happy." Cody smiled.

"We were." Booth kissed his Grandson's head.

The front door to the house opened and in walked Temeperance Brennan-Booth, "Hi Guys."

"Grandma!" Cody ran over to her and hugged her tight.

"Hi Cody. What are you doing here?" She asked, smiling at the little boy.

"Grandpa was showing me pictures, I have to have some for a report for school." Cody explained.

"Oh?" She raised an eye brow.

"Yeah, I was tellin' Cody Lee, just how beautiful my bride was on her wedding day." Booth wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Well, thank you." Temperance said, kissing him lightly.

"Yuck!" Cody's hand snapped up to cover his eyes.

--

"Cody Booth." The teacher called, "You're up."

"Yes Ma'am." Cody got up from his desk, walking to the front of his third grade class. His folder in hand, "For my report, I talked to my Grandpa and Grandma Booth." He took a deep breath.

"Okay." The teacher urged him to go on.

"I learned, that when my Grandpa was overseas during Desert Storm, his best friend was a guy named Parker. Parker died in the war and so when Grandpa came home and Grandma Becca had my Dad, they named him Parker." Cody explained, leaning back and forth on his shoes, "I learned that my Grandpa and his brother Jared, were really close cause their Dad was mean. And my Grandpa had hair down to his shoulders."

The class chuckled.

"Grandpa and Grandma Booth told me about their wedding day and Grandpa said Grandma was the prettiest woman ever." Cody held up a picture, "This was their wedding day and it's my Grandpa's favorite picture... it's mine too. I like that my whole family is smiling and together. I think the most important thing I learned from this project and talkin' to my Grandparents was, no matter how scared you are, if you have someone by your side... you have a friend.. then it's all worth it."

"That was very good, Cody." The teacher told him.

"Thank you." Cody walked back to his seat, one leg tucked under him. He sat, staring at the picture of his grandparents wedding and wished he could've seen it in color.

**A/N: I know it's short and dorky, so I really hope you can forgive me :( but I had to write it. I just had to! Also, I have no spell check on this computer, my sincerest apologies. Please leave some reviews. **


End file.
